Run
by SamTheExecutiveProducer
Summary: With feelings for each other, while on the harsh path of life, Kristofferson and Ash make their way out of childhood, and into the emotional time of teenage life. With an incestuous relationship, secret from anyone and everyone, the daily trials of boys their age, and the friendships, rivalries, and attached girls who like them, will it make or break them? Kristofferson x Ash yaoi
1. Back to Black

Exhausted.

He had been exhausted.

The past few months seemed to have in a rhetorical cycle of good to bad times.

But recently, the darkness in his has heart superseded to light flicke of hope and happiness once found in what he may call, his "Hollow shell of a heart".

Not only a few months ago had him, his uncle Fox, Ash and Kylie ridden away from Boggis, Bunce and Bean, to escape to a new found place we may call home.

The sewers, a labyrinth, now inhabited by all of the animals that had escaped the rapture forced upon them by the farmers, including myself.

Life in the sewers has not been nearly as bad as he, or anyone else had expected to be.

It had many aspects that made it a fine place to live; many of the animals had renovated parts of the sewers they had claimed as their homes, as did his uncle Fox, and later, his dad.

Life was good, no farmers, no fetching food on a dangerous basis, and no more worries. Not until his father fell ill again, but this time, he didn't recover.

He died, and left him with his uncle, aunt and cousin.

Then it started.

Spending more time in his room was the first noticeable behaviour I he taken too.

Becoming less sociable, and after series of events too in depth to describe, life started taking a downward spiral.

But the most impacting thing is his development of feelings for another.

It's not the confusion of having feelings for another boy that upset him, not the immense mistreatment that scared him.

It's how he would react, if he ever found out.

_If. _

That being the case, he saw him less and less, he tried to avoid him. But our deep connections between them, only made it, a much less achievable prospect to attain on a regular basis, being as living under the same house isn't that helpful either.

"Ash…" Kristofferson whispered under his breath, sitting with his regular, well-toned posture, in a chair, in the darkened room, his right arm resting on the arm of the chair, with his hand placed on the nearby coffee table, On which, had a, old cassette player, which was playing _'Back to Black'_.

A soothing melody he thought in his mind.

"If only you knew how I felt. I'm dying from my love for you." He breathed quietly as not to be heard.

Little did he know. The one he loved was experiencing the same guilty love as him.

"Kris…" Ash let out, letting his name glide off of his tongue, and through his sharp teeth.

"If only you knew how much I love you. I want so much to be with you. To hold you, and kiss you. To love you, and for you to love me back." Playing with the thought, and elaborating, hoping the wind would guide his thoughts to Kristofferson's heart.

Both laying their heads against the walls behind them and trying so very hard to sync with each other's thoughts.

But nothing, the only noticeable noise being the voice sadness from the cassette.

"…_At home without my guy…You went back to what you know.. So far removed… From all that we went through…"_

_How was it? I'm hoping it sounds as good to you as it does to me. I most likely will continue this in school, because my IT teachers don't give a shit what I do in lessons xD_

_Give a review on what you think._


	2. Hunger

**Hey guys, it's been a long time… I can explain.**

**After I submitted the 'Run', I couldn't find it in the fanfiction archives. I didn't even know it existed on the internet. About 3 days ago, I was searching things based on a similar subject of this story *wink* *wink*, and came across the story again. I was mortified when I found actual reviews on the story… It took me 3 hours to get a hold of myself to read them, and BAM, all good, so I'm starting the story again… I can't exactly say I have a plan of what days I'm releasing the chapters. Whenever I can I suppose**

**I also want to send a special shout out to Kitsune of Derision, I love your Kristofferson/Ash story. Its one of the other things I found while looking around.**

**You guys have waited long enough so here is another chapter ^_^ just for you guys.**

It was another 10 minutes before Kristofferson decided to leave his sanctuary.

He twisted in his chair, pushed himself painfully out of it, with a distinct stiffness, having been sat down for an hour straight. He padded over to the cassette player, removed and placed the disk next to the player, and turned it off.

He gathered his posture, to his regular self, as not to show his sorrow, if anyone were to see him, and made his way to the door.

As he twisted the doorknob, a stark contrast was conceived between the darkness of his room, and the brightness of the light outside. The gleaming orb on the ceiling was blinding, as he was accustom to the lingering blackness of his room, save an extremely dim bulb.

He started walking down the hallway, passing by various doors.

Closet, aunt and uncles room, Ash' room…

He heard a faint sound inside the room, and stopped dead in his tracks, just before passing by the door.

The noise became louder and louder, and after a few seconds, Kristofferson's attention was taken by the door knob, turning slowly.

He lied in wait for what felt like minutes for whoever was behind the door to emerge.

He could've made an educated guess as to who it was, but he prayed he was wrong.

He could only watch as the door opened slowly, as the culprit emerged from the door.

"_Oh god no… Not right now" _Kristofferson breathed silently.

"Argh! Kris! You scared the cuss outta me!" Ash snarled with a frustrated expression, though it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Sorry Ash, I uh…" Kristofferson cringed at the situation laid out in from of him "…Was going to get something to eat."

"Oh cool, I'll come with you, _and get some time with you." _Ash smiled.

"Pardon?" Kristofferson asked, looking confused.

"Oh, uh nothing!" Ash said quickly.

"…Okay?" Kristofferson said "_Is he blushing?"_

They silently walked to the kitchen, both resisting the urge to take each other's hands.


	3. A Mess

**Hi again guys. I was thinking of how I'm gonna do this. I think I'm simply going to pump out short chapters, but at a short rate, that way I have a reasonable amount to think about, whilst you guys wait for another chapter. I think that's my consistency of adding to the story.**

**Anyway, enjoy guys!**

They both stood at the kitchen door, looking around to get a glimpse of any exposed food that had not been properly assorted into their respective containers, and shelves.

There was no such luck.

Kristofferson walked towards the bread bin, while Ash wandered over to the fridge.

Since Boggis, Bunce and Bean had opened the super market, the family, and all other creatures that resided underground, were able to bring in a consistent amount of food that would last long enough to last the week, before picking up more food.

Ash pulled the large fridge open, and searched within.

"_Milk, eggs, chicken, cider, juice…" _Ash noted quietly taking stock of any available food within the fridge.

Kristofferson lifted the lid of the bread bin, and peered within, only to find, what anybody would expect in a bread bin, bread.

"Want sandwiches?" He asked Ash, all the while, watching his lusciously fine tail, sway back and forth as he bent over to peer in the lower part of the fridge.

"We got butter, peanut butter, jelly, tuna, and some other stuff." Ash said as he turned slightly to Kris, who turned his head like lighting, to avert his noticeable attention from Ash's behind.

"Yeah… y… yeah that sounds good." He said blushing fiercely "Take it all, we'll make different sandwiches."

"That sounds cool dude!" Ash said bubbly, as he removed the contents of the fridge and placed them on the side counter, watching a quick glance at Kristofferson, while doing so.

Kristofferson walked over with a white loaf of bread, and placed it in front of ash.

"Want to grab drinks with it?" Kristofferson silently asked.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Said Ash with a cute smile.

Ash had realised this is the first time he had spent with Kris for that past couple days, that didn't feel like Kris was trying to get away from him and escape to his room. He certainly wasn't going to take this quality time for granted, and he was going to savour the pleasure of even being near his secret love.

Kristofferson, was also glad, but also a little afraid. As he poured two glasses of orange juice, he kept worrying about what would happen in the event that Ash noticed his blushing, skipping heart and any other various occurrences that would give away him and his feeling, for even being near to Ash.

The slightly awkward tension between them was bad enough, but when slight skin, or eye contact occurred, Kris would become flustered beyond belief, and found it hard to avert his attention from the other male.

Every time slight contact would happen, Kris always felt the need to meditate, and clear his head of any thoughts that may make his day feel a lot more difficult than they generally already would be.

While in deep thought, he subconsciously spilled the juice slightly over the side and onto the floor, without even noticing it.

"Here you go Ash." Said Kris as he approached ash with the glasses.

His attempt to pass the drink to his cousin, had horrible repercussions. As he approached Ash, the juice that had spilled onto the floor had caused him to lose his footing, and slip forwards.

Onto Ash.

Kristofferson opened his eyes, to find the smaller male wedged between him and the floor, with a look of pure shock on his face.

Kristofferson's face turned redder than a rose, and hotter than the sun.

He quickly Lifted himself off of Ash, and rushed to his room, ignoring any mess, and the shell-shocked Ash, still led on the kitchen floor with glass scattered around him.

"_Why did he look so upset?" _Thought Ash, as he replayed the event over and over again in his mind.


	4. Like a dam

**Hi guys! I'm in the middle of a cracker ass IT lesson, so I'm going to write a chapter while I'm here. **

**Enjoy :3**

Days after the event took place the kitchen, Kristofferson refused to leave his room, as to avoid an inevitable encounter with Ash, filled with dread, tension and anxiety.

When anyone would call for him, be it Felicity, Uncle Foxy or Ash, Kristofferson would bury himself deeper into his bed sheets, to try and drown out the sounds of their voices.

But no matter how hard he tried, Ash' voice always rung through, with strong combination of concern and sadness.

He felt bitter at himself for blocking them out. No matter the reason, he wouldn't respond. He wouldn't even accept food from them, and had gone the whole time without any, whatsoever.

His head ached from the lack of sustenance, fluid intake, and the tears that continuously streamed from his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was young. Very young, and now that he was crying so hard it hurt, it put every trivial issue that he had ever cried over in the past.

Ever.

But for the past couple of hours, it had remained ominously quiet throughout the house. As if all life, apart from his own had left the area.

"_I really should get something to eat…" _Kristofferson whispered silently, felling his stomach consuming itself.

He jerk upwards out of his bed, and lifted his tired legs from his bed, and placed his paws on the floor.

He put his weight onto the balls of his feet, as he stretched days of tension, and discomfort from his body, while extending his arms upwards and feeling his spine crack and pop.

After he was finished, he slowly padded to his door, left untouched from his side for days on end.

He placed his hand on cold knob of the dark wood door, gripped it and twisted it.

As the door slowly opened fully, he walked out, on the hunt for a filling, and quick to prepare meal, as not to be caught outside of his room.

"_Some headache tablets wouldn't go amiss either" _He thought, rubbing his head, running his fingers through his unwashed fur, after days of solitude.

As he looked down the hall towards the kitchen, it felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

What he bare witness too, was the delicate, and precious Ash, led against the wall, sleeping like a cub.

"_CUSS! Has he been… Waiting for me?!"_ Kristofferson mentally scolded himself for leaving the darkness of his room, for a measly meal, to stop him from starving to death.

But despite his cousin's persistence to catch him outside of his room, he wouldn't be put off by a watch guard sleeping on duty. He was hungrier than he had ever been, and he wasn't going without food for much longer. Kristofferson silently sneaked to the other side of the hallway, opposite to Ashton, and started to use his stealthy fox instincts.

He had almost made it to the end of the hall, when he heard a tired "Stop…"

Kristofferson froze, as if performing a scene in a tableau style, as Ash picked himself up, and dragged himself to Kristofferson.

"Kris... What's wrong?" Ashton said with a dry throat, and soft words, towards his love.

"You wouldn't understand Ashton…" Kristofferson stated, adamant for his romantic feeling to be undiscovered.

"Kris, please…" Ashton said taking Kristofferson's hand, tears starting to well up in his eyes like a leaking dam.

Ready to burst through.

Kristofferson slowly turned to see the smaller boy becoming emotional, and he himself, becoming even more upset than he already was.

As his eyes started to glaze over with droplets of pain and misery, he cried "Ashton, I can never tell you! If I told you would never at me the same way!"

Ashton slowly walked into Kristofferson's large frame, and placed his head upon his chest, and as he tars soaked through Kristofferson's shirt, his fur, and his chilled bones, it became apparent to Kristofferson, what must be done, to save his lovers the sadness.

Little dis Ash know, the next three words Kristofferson would mutter, would be the most beautiful, divine and life changing words he would ever hear.

"_I love you…" _whispered Kristofferson, as Ash moved his head up to look Kristofferson in the eyes.

"Really?" said Ash, as feelings of happiness, joy and release, made their way through his body, and dispelled his negative emotions.

"… Yes…" Kristofferson said, feeling defeated.

At that moment, Ashton started to cry again. But not tears of sorrow, but tears of rejoice. His feeling wouldn't go unreturned, and he could openly expose his love to the boy whom he treasured, and held dearest.

Ashton slowly felt the warm, wet and amazing sensation of Kristofferson's, kiss him on his lips, and for Kristofferson, for the first time in months, he felt happy.

**TAH DAH! Finally I've gotten the romance going. Don't worry, there will be more. But based more around their struggles of keeping their relationship a secret, and I may even involve their new school in the story too ^_^ See ya next time! **


	5. Options

**Hey guys **** Got another chapter for you, cause I know how much you love them chapters ;D**

It had been 5 months since Kristofferson and Ash' relationship became official between the both of them, and during the time a lot of things had gotten for the better.

Kristofferson started to spend less time hiding in his room, and eventually stopped going in there altogether during the day, since he didn't feel the need to hide from Ash anymore. His attitude improved, and the happiness beamed from him every second. Fox and Felicity simply shrugged Kristofferson's dark days off as some sort of phase, which made a good cover for the truth behind the agro of his furied and sorrowful heart.

The change in Ash was overwhelming and notable as well. Since their love for each other was ignited, his "teenage angst" had died down as well. Sure he still got occasionally worked up, but being a teenager who wouldn't. It had positive effect on the whole family.

Generally when he got worked up though was because of his tiredness. Fox and Felicity were aware of his tiredness, but couldn't pin down as to why. "Your body may be having a growth spurt Ash!" Felicity would say "Your body just needs the extra sleep.

But by no means was it the fault of his hormones, or body (_He could never have a growth spurt in his life_). It was more of Kristofferson's fault. Being in a secret relationship is hard on both parties. Ash and Kris liked to keep their "spark" alive, being young. To accomplish this, Kristofferson and Ash would simply wait until dark, when everyone was asleep, and meet in secret in each other's rooms. But even though the fault was that of his cousin, he could easily forgive him

They never did anything sexual or erotic. They would simply lay in each other's beds, wearing nothing but underwear or boxer shorts, and talk quietly amongst each other while interlocking their arms, while exchanging kisses at common, but random intervals.

They found it so hard to hide their feelings during the day, while amongst their parents, that any opportunity or alone time that they got, would not be wasted. Be it in the house, out and about in the sewers, or the new opening that had been discovered by the sewer residences, that led to the outskirts of town, in an untouched area.

All of this, plus with Felicities new baby right around the corner, with her being ready to give birth at any moment, made life a hundred-thousand times better, and life was good.

But with all good things in life, there must always be a downfall.

Having the fact that the sewer was developing rapidly, the animals felt the need to re-establish the school, and the curriculum. It was to be built near the entrance of the sewers, as for anybody would be taking physically demanding subjects would have plenty of space to play games like whack-bat and acorns.

Usually, Kristofferson and Ash, wouldn't mind school. Ash knew that because of his cousins protective nature, though the evidence of when he beat down Beaver's son, that nobody would mess with him. Kristofferson also predicted that because of Ash' new personality, he would be a lot more approachable, and would make friends quickly. His school life would be a lot happier than when they lived above-ground.

Kris, on the other hand, already had a good idea of how the new school life would be. Considering both him and Ash had both turned 14 recently, they would both have to start making option choice about what subjects they would like to be educated further in. He had a good idea of what e wanted to learn already. But time would tell when he would need to make his options.

The only problem they both had with school starting is the lack of extra time they would get to spend together. Having all day together with each other was pure bliss, but now with a weekly routine of spending six hours in school, it would be harder to show affection to each other. Unless they made similar options, but they both knew that was a bad idea, and neither of them wanted it.

It was simply an annoyance.

They both lead in Ash' warm bed, Kristofferson lovingly gripping Ash' stomach with one paw, and twisting tufts of gorgeous fur that was located around his chest area, though his long fingers . Ash simply tried to push himself further into his lovers embrace.

"So schools starting in a couple of days." Said Kris, placing his chin above Ash' head, feeling the warm fur underneath.

"Yeah…" Murmured Ashton, sounding annoyed.

"So… you thought about your options yet?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of taking Physical Education, German language, Geography and History!"

"I had a good feeling you would choose P.E."

"Heh heh, yeah, so what are you thinking of taking."

"History, Art, Business and French language."

Ash sat up in bed, as did Kristofferson.

"You chose art?" whispered Ash, questioningly.

"I've always loved aunt Felicities work since I was young, and I was always inspired to be as good as she is" Kris said excitedly.

"Well then" Ash said, gently dragging Kris down with him by his shoulders back onto the pillows "You might have the same talent as her, and you could paint me a beautiful portrait ."

"Anything for you Ash." Kris said as he fell on his side facing Ash, as he bought him into a long, tender an romantic kiss, whilst wrapping his own arms around the smaller boys frame, as they slowly fell to sleep.

**I like this chapter… A lot! By the way, I'm welsh, and live in Britain, so I'm basing the subject choices around GCSE choices. Yes there is a business studies GCSE, and in some schools, like my own, a dance GCSE. I was thinking of writing Kris down to do that, but I thought against it. It didn't seem appropriate xD. Plus I do dance GCSE, so I don't think it would be his style anyway! **

**Laterz ! X**


	6. The Morning After

**Hello again guys **** I've been in the mood to write this for the past couple days now, so I'm gonna take advantage of this time.**

Ash opened his eyes, letting the almost luminous glow of his emerald eyes; reflect the light his alarm clock that was subtly exuding, from its digital frame.

6:00 it said.

He turned his head to lay his eyes upon the still sleeping Kristofferson, who had his arms wrapped around Ash's shorter stature , while pressing his abdominal and chest area into the smaller fox's back.

Ash started to turn himself around, to face the other boy, waking him in the process. When he finally adjusted himself to face Kristofferson, he pulled himself into Kris' frame, and rubbed his mussel against the taller boy's frosty white chest fur, absorbing his warmth and love a small time longer.

"It's six…" Ash stated groggily "You should probably be getting back to your room now…"

"Yeah…" Kris grumbled, starting to roll over Ash to get out of bed "That's probably a good idea."

Kris was almost about to get out of bed when Ash grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ash purred with a cheeky smile, still wrapped in the bed sheets.

Kristofferson was prepared to slap himself for almost forgetting to give Ash a goodbye kiss. So Ash pulled Kris in, as he pushed himself further in himself, to connect lips. Kristofferson cupped Ash's face in his paws as Ash slowly parted with his mattress, and started to creep further into an embrace, with his knees still on the bed.

Kristofferson released Ash's chin, and slowly snaked his arms further and further around the smaller fox's waist, to interlock his hands behind the other boy's hips, above his tail. As he was connecting his hands, Ashton wrapped his arms around Kris' shoulders, and dragged himself further into the kiss, and started to force his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Kristofferson counteracted this, and started to use his own to tongue to force the others away from his mouth. This started to result in fight of who would get to explore the others mouth. As they both fought valiantly, Kristofferson came out on top. He started to feel around the insides of Ash's mouth with his tongue, finding his most sensitive spots, and causing Ash to moan in pleasure as a response.

After a minute that felt like an hour, and one or two gropes of Ash butt, they both broke away from each other, both trying for air. After getting some oxygen, they both deeply and passionately looked into each other's beautiful eyes. Two orbs of emerald light and two pools of seductive sapphire, gazed into each other's souls.

"I love you." Kris purred sexily, piercing the silence of the room.

"Dude, I love you more." Ash argued, smiling cutely.

"Let's not start an argument that will never be resolved shall we?" Kristofferson whispered "Anyway, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

He kissed Ash lightly on the cheek, and silently made his way to the door. He opened the door and turned to see Ash making himself comfortable in his bed, while watching him. Kris winked his left eye in his direction, and Ash winked back. With that, crept out of the room, shutting the door silently behind him, leaving a sleepy and content Ashton in his wake.

3 hours later, Ashton awoke a second time, feeling comparatively more awake than he did earlier. He stretched, throwing his arms above his head, and grumbling while doing so, as he stretched out the stiffness of his spine. After doing so, he swung his legs around slowly, and placed his paws on the floor, and pushed himself out of his bed. He padded over to his wardrobe, and opened the door. He looked around the inside, looking on the elevated bar, and near the bottom of the wardrobe for something comfortable.

He took out a dark blue hoodie, with the Nike logo sewed onto the left side on the chest. He threw it onto the bed, and started to rummage through his other various clothes. He eventually found a white t-shirt, with "hard man" written on the back in large black letters, with studs bordering the letters. He also some camo-style shorts, that went down to his knees. He slipped it all on, and made his way out to the hallway, to the bathroom. He walked to the door opposite his own, and twisted the knob, to open the door. He walked in, feeling the cold tiles under his paws, as he flicked the light switch on.

He made his way over to the sink, and started to look at himself in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes, from the late night cuddling with his cousin. Or at least that was how he considered it. Usually, he wouldn't have used a term as girly as cuddling to be descriptive, but considering it was with Kristofferson, he could easily make an exception. Nobody knew, so it wasn't a problem he was concerned about.

He opened the cupboard located behind the mirror extending out of the wall, and took his toothbrush, and some toothpaste. He applied a pea-sized amount of toothpaste to the brush, ran it under some water, placed the brush in his mouth, and began to slowly brush, back and forth, between the teeth, around the gums and so on.

After he finished, he spat out the paste, cleaned the toothbrush under the tap, and placed everything back as they were before he entered. He walked to the door, and just as he was about to set foot out of the door, he bumped into an oncoming Kristofferson, who wanted to make his way into the bathroom himself.

As Ash collided with him, his face pressed against the loose chest fur that he was only rubbing his mussel against three hours ago. Ash blushed, as Kristofferson looked down at him, and then quickly looked around to see if anyone saw.

Nobody to be seen.

"Sorry babe." Kris whispered softly, giving Ash a peck on the mouth, and walking into the bathroom.

"No problem." Ash shot back silently, as he walked out of the door, and shut it behind him, so Kristofferson could get some privacy.

"_That boy" _Ash thought to himself , still blushing, as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

**I've had this idea for the past couple of days. No real progression in story, just wanted to make this cute chapter to start the next chapter on.**


	7. Hypocritical

**Hi again guys. Hiving some good old' time off, so I think I'll do something I think is productive. Also the beginning of the school based parts of the story are gonna start coming through next chapter. With that there will also be some OC's of my own imagination coming into play. There will also be a unique OC of myself taking part in the next chapter, as planned. **

**Enjoy guys **

"Oh! Hello Ash." Greeted Felicity, with a warm smile, spreading across her face.

"Hi mum" Ash responded pleasantly "What's up?"

"Oh, your father and I were discussing when you are returning to school." She informed.

"You see, your mother thinks you start in three days, but I'm pretty sure you both start in two" Mr Fox stated "So when do you start Ash?"

"Kris and I start in two days, and not to be rude, but I don't really want to discuss returning to school." Ash said in monotone, looking downwards, towards the floor.

"No problem, just saying you should start to get ready." Mr Fox said, taking a sip from his mug of coffee, while sat at the oak table, flicking though a newspaper.

"Like you're getting ready for the baby?" Ash responded, staring daggers at his father.

"Ash, this is different." Felicity reassured, holding her stomach, and feeling Ash building emotional tension.

"How so?! You haven't even got a name for him…her… whatever it is!" Ash outburst, clenching his fists at his sides. "It's as if you don't want to know what it's going to be!"

"We do, but your father and I wish to keep it a surprise until its ready to arrive." Felicity said, trying to calm the aggravated Ash.

After her sentence, Kristofferson arrived at the door.

"What's going on, I could hear the commotion from down the hall." Kris voiced, looking confused.

"Burgh! Nothing!" Ash shouted, storming to his room in a fit of rage, and slamming the door behind him.

Felicity and Fox looked at each other in slight shock. Kristofferson turned to them.

"I'll go and talk to him. Just give us some privacy while we're talking please." He stated, making his way to Ash's room.

"Thanks Kris…" Fox said, in response, still feeling slightly shocked from his son's strange outburst.

Kristofferson walked towards Ash's door, and grabbed the metal knob in his paw, and twisted it, releasing the door, so he could pull it open far enough, that he could make his way inside. He found Ash sitting at the end of his be with his bed, with his arms wrapped around his legs, that were pressed against his stomach. He looked as if he was crying slightly.

"Ash…?" Kris whispered slightly, to grab his lover's attention.

"Please go away…" Ash whimpered.

"Please don't be sad Ash. When you get sad, it hurts me inside. It makes me feel really upset." Kristofferson said, stepping into the room, and closing the door behind him.

"Kris… please…" Ash whispered, more tears building up.

Kristofferson walked slowly over to the smaller fox, and sat next to him on the bed. He slid his hands under Ash's small frame, and lifted his up, much to Ash's struggle. Kris took him to the top of his bed, led his down on his side, and climbed into the bed next to him, looking Ash in his gorgeous green eyes. Kris pulled Ash close to him, placed one hand around Ash's waist, and another under his neck, so he could stroke his Ash's fair head hair.

"Is this about school?" Kristofferson asked calmly, with a sly and soothing voice.

"No…" Ash silently whimpered, yet again

"The baby?" Kristofferson guessed again.

Ash shook his head against Kristofferson's chest fur as a response.

"Then what?" Kris asked more directly.

"I wish mum and dad didn't treat me in such a strange way. They say I should prepare for school, when they haven't even prepared for the baby." Ash sobbed, staining Kris' t-shirt. "How can they expect me to do things they tell me to do, when they can't even do it themselves?"

Kristofferson looked down at Ash, stroked his cheek tenderly, and kissed him on his forehead.

"Parents are just weird like that I guess. Dad was just the same. Always teaching me morals and values he couldn't abide by" Kris said sorrowfully "He taught me the joys of athleticism and mediation. I thank him for that. But he wasn't perfect. But then again nobody is."

Ash and Kristofferson looked at each other, and Kristofferson leant in to kiss Ash tenderly on the lips. While holding the kiss, he promptly removed Ash's hoody and shirt to relieve the heat, built up under his collar. He then returned to kissing Ash, giving him fierce, groan inducing tongue action. Kristofferson felt his way up the length of Ash's abdominal, and chest area, weaving his fingers through locks of amazing red locks of fur.

Ash proceeded to groan even louder, which forced Kris to lip-lock him to keep the loud moans from escaping. Kristofferson started to lean into Ash, causing Ash to fall onto his back, with Kris directly on top of him. For the next couple of minutes, Kristofferson started biting Ash's neck, leaving love-bites under his fur, and Ash wrapped his arms around Kris' neck, letting Kristofferson do as he pleased.

Should they have gone on any longer, they would have gone the whole way. But Kristofferson's immense discipline allowed him to pry away from Ash. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Kristofferson said quietly, giving Ash one last small peck on his tear stained cheek, and with that, Kristofferson left Ash in the silence of the room, to ponder.


	8. Scheiße

**HI! I've been really looking forward to writing this chapter. Or a chapter like this. This is going to be the start of school for Ash and Kris, and the start of some new friendships, rivalries and OC's. I hope you guys like it ;)**

The two days leading up to the start of the first day of school were relatively uneventful. Ash calmed down eventually, and started to prepare with Kristofferson. There was shopping that needed to be done. Utensils, such as bags, pencils, pens, rulers, calculators and various other items had been bought for the two of them.

Ash was packing what else he needed into his backpack, and making sure he had what he couldn't find. He placed each different item, in separate parts of the pack, so he would know what went where.

"_Pencils go here… Pens in there… Put that ruler in here."_ Ash murmured to himself.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He shouted in response.

"Hey" Said Kristofferson, walking in with a smile on his face, from seeing his lover "You ready?"

"Just, about." Ash said giving Kris a thumbs up.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the table, breakfast is already being served up, and we gotta go soon." Informed Kristofferson, as he padded out of the door.

"Thanks." Ash responded, watching Kristofferson as he walked out.

He shoved what else he needed into his bag, placed the straps over his shoulders, and made his way to the kitchen, where the rest of the family was having there breakfast.

"Morning, Ash." Felicity greeted.

"Hi mum." Ash greeted back, making his way over to an empty chair with a plate of toast positioned in front of it.

"Do you know what you're both supposed to be doing, when you both get there?" Fox asked.

"We're supposed to look at the main news board in the hallway, in front of the main school entrance, and see where our morning classes are placed." Kristofferson answered, looking at fox, and taking another bite from his toast.

"Or at least that's what it said in the letter. We have 6 separate morning classes, where they register who are in school, and such." Ash added, finishing off the last of his breakfast.

"So you two could be in separate classes all together?" Felicity questioned

"Only for morning classes, and GCSE's we both chose differently, other classes like English, science and maths; we may be placed into dependant on our skill level in the subjects." Ash answered again.

"I see" Felicity sighed "It's all so different from the old days huh foxy?"

"Sure is Felicity." Fox said, almost sounding melancholy about it.

"Ash." Kris said, catching his attention "We should make a move now."

"Yeah." Said Ash, getting out of his chair, and heading for the door, followed by Kristofferson.

"See you later." Kristofferson said, as they exited, giving a short wave to Fox and Felicity, and he shut the door behind him.

After a short walk through the various tunnels of the sewers, they arrived at a sign, claiming the local school was close. But weirdly it had an arrow pointed upwards, to an entrance to the outside, accessible via a ladder attached to the wall.

"This seems strange; I don't remember it saying in the letter to go up a ladder to get to the school." Said Kristofferson suspiciously.

"Well this is where the directions told us to head, and there's a sign here as well." Claimed Ash, looking at his lover.

"Well we'll have to find out, won't we?" Said Kristofferson, as he started to climb the ladder; with Ash in pursuit.

Once Kristofferson got the top, he started to push the trapdoor, and peered through the crack.

"What do you see? Though I don't mind looking at your ass, it's kind of unfortunate that we're on a ladder!" Ash hissed impatiently.

"This may be it." Kristofferson said, as he started to lift himself out of the sewer. He helped Ash out of the hole.

"Thanks love." Ash whispered.

"No problem." Kristofferson responded.

They both looked forward to see what the school looked like. It looked amazing. It was a collective of trees, with various windows around the outsides of the wood, with ladders, doors, and bridges connecting to the other trees. It looked like the former home of the Fox family, only larger, and with more trees.

"Well… let's go." Said Kristofferson; walking forward, Ash quickly jogging forward to get back next to him.

"I was expecting this to be based underground." Said; a jumpy Ash, looking around in amazement.

They, both walked up to the main door, at the base of the middle, and largest tree.

They both took a step in, Kristofferson stopping halfway through the door, holding it open, while Ash looked around him. They saw a large board with a large mob of young animals crowding around it.

"That must be where we find out where we're placed." Deduced Ash.

They both walked up to the board, trying to pry past various scaled, furred and feathered animals to get to the front. Kristofferson led Ash by taking his hand, in his own, and leading him. Ash smiled at the contact.

They both barged to the front, to check their names.

"It should be in alphabetical order." Claimed Kristofferson "I should be around the S area."

He swept his eyes over the papers, titled "Placements", and found the S section. He quickly found 'Silverfox, Kristofferson. Group: E.' He took note of the classroom.

"Lemmie see!" Shouted Ash; over the racket of the noise, as he made his way next to his boyfriend. He searched the sheet for F. He quickly found his name, 'Fox, Ashton. Group: H.'

After they both got their classes, they made their way out the mosh pit.

"What group are you in?" Ash asked, walking with Kristofferson.

"Group E, you?" replied Kristofferson.

"H…" said Ash looking down, disappointed.

Kristofferson caught onto this.

"Don't let it bother you Ash. We may not share the same morning class, but you still let get the whole day with me outside of school." Kristofferson said with a sweet smile, watching Ash blush in response.

"Ugh… Okay" Accepted Ash "We should probably get to the morning class."

"Good idea" Replied Kristofferson, looking around quickly "See you babes."

He looked at Ash a little longer, then turned and left. As did Ash.

After various twists, turns and stairs, Kristofferson found his morning class, with very few people hanging around within. He walked in, looking at the desks, trying to chooses one to pick. He chose a seat near the back. He started to place everything in front of him, for the lesson soon to take place.

He checked his watch.

"8_:05."_ He though, wishing he had decided to spend the extra 20 minutes with Ash. After looking up from his watch, he leaned his head in his hand, and placed his elbow on the desk, watching people enter. One after one, his classmate started to arrive, none of them looking interesting. Then a new person caught his eye.

It was a female fox, though not Agnes. She had a very distinct look. She had a pale, goldish coat of fur. The tips of her ears were black, and she had a thick amount of black eyeliner place around her eyes. She had black, DJ head-phones draped around her neck. She was wearing a shirt, that had a human female on the front. The female had denim shorts on, and had hair flailing in every direction, at the root white, that got progressively bluer or blacker as it went along the strands of hair. There was writing on the shirt that said 'Lady GaGa, Edge of glory.'

On top of the shirt, she wore a black leather coat, that had sleeves the extended to the wrists, but the part around the chest only extended to the top of her midriff. She wore fingerless dark-bluish gloves, with silver rings on several of her fingers. She wore jeans, not skin tight, but ones that clamped around her long legs, the jeans were held up by a studded belt. She wore knee-high black vans, over the top of the jeans. Physically, she looked taller than Kris slightly, and she was rather flat chested.

"_She looks interesting."_ thought Kristofferson.

She looked around quickly, deciding for a seat to choose. She started to walk to Kris, taking long, graceful strides, and then took the seat to Kristofferson's left.

"Hiya." She said with and unusually low voice.

"Hi." Kristofferson responded with a smile. She was certainly friendlier then her appearance implies.

She took out an iPod; and stopped the song playing though her head-phones, and put the iPod back in her pocket.

"_I don't speak German, but I can if you like" _Came a voice from her back, followed by a brief scream, followed by strange, unintelligible chatter. German; Kristofferson assumed.

She pulled out a phone, where the voice was being played from, and unlocked it. She had a text.

Kristofferson, being nosy, check over her shoulder to see the text. It read "_What group are you in Sam(Personal OC introduction)?_"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop looking over my shoulder" Sam said, looking at Kris.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry." apologised Kris, hearing her deep voice again. Something seemed off.

"Look, you're gonna ask one way or another. Yes, I am a guy, and my name is Sam Sealclaw." Said Sam abruptly, almost as if he could read what Kristofferson was going to say before he even said it.

They looked at each other for another couple of seconds.

"So, what's your name?" asked Sam, looking intrigued by Kristofferson.

"Kristofferson Silverfox." Responded Kris.

"Well Kristofferson. You're quite a cutie aren't you?" Said to Kris, who for some reason, felt at ease. "You and I, we're gonna be good friends, I can tell."

After that, they both chatted until the bell rang for everyone to be in their morning class.

**I like this chapter. It was longer than my usual ones, but I'm not complaining. Don't worry; I'm not planning on making my OC the one who fights for Kristofferson affection. Nope. That'll be someone else. By the way, the song playing on the phone,** ** /0QEYme-LW20 here's a link, if you're interested. See you next time :3**


	9. Oh lord

**Hey, what's up? It's been longer than I thought since the last update, so I thought I would now. It was my birthday a couple of days ago, so I've been doing stuff, so I haven't had much time.**

All the while, as the conversation between the two fox's continued, another took place, not far.

"Oh God! You're joking?!" Shouted Ash, unable to contain his laughter.

"I'm being serious! But the funniest part was, afterward, he just looked at them with the funniest paedophile face ever!" The ebony fox claimed, laughing uncontrollably, getting looks from other classmates across the room.

"Oh my God, Jenny!" Wheezed Ash, laughing so hard, he was losing air, as he keeled over, and nearly fell out of his chair "I have to meet him!"

"I know! I don't think I've met anyone more weird or funny than Sam" She said, getting the rest of the giggles out. "Oh! That reminds me!"

"What?" Ash asked, as she pulled her phone out of her bag. She was short, between Ash's and Kristofferson height. She wore a blue shirt, with a black coat over the top, with three buttons placed vertically on one side, to attach the other side too. She wore very pale blue jeans, and some flat-footed black shoes, with white toes. Comparative to the other girls that had arrived in the class, she wore no make-up, had a small chest, and had a petite little figure. Though her amazingly black fur, she had incredible emerald eyes, similar to Ash's own.

"Imma text him, to see what group he's placed in." Jenny said in response, typing "_What group are you in Sam?" _into a text, addressed_ 'Sam'._

"That would be pretty cool. I should probably text Kris to see what's up." Said Ash

"No point, lesson starts in a bit. I only just sent that text by the skin of my teeth." Jenny claimed, looking at him.

"Really? I'm pretty sure…" Ash started, but was cut off by a loud ringing sound. He made an annoyed sigh.

In both rooms, Kristofferson, Ash, Sam and Jenny waited for the appearance of a teacher to supervise their first lesson. Ash's and Jenny's arrived first.

"Good morning guys." Said the doe, with enthusiasm that was actually believable.

Jenny leant over to Ash, and whispered "Either she's a really good actor, or she really is looking forward to teaching us."

Ashton smirked slightly, finding the statement quite funny.

They both quickly leant back to each other's desks when the teacher started talking again.

"My name is Miss. Heap, and I am your teacher for your morning lesson. In these lessons, I will record who is present during the day, call out announcements and on Tuesdays, give you a PSHE (Physical Social Health and Emotional) lesson." She continued, eyeing all of her students, while giving her briefing. "On a regular school day, this lesson will only be about 20 minutes long, only a third of regular lesson time. But today, it will be an hour, to give you a brief on your timetables, and other information you will need."

-O-

As this was happening, Kris and Sam were being given their brief, though by a less enthusiastic owl. The awl, Mr Lloyd, gave the teens all of their different timetables. Sam and Kris started looking over theirs.

"What GCSE's did you choose?" Sam asked Kristofferson, with a puzzled look.

"History, Art, Business and French language?" Kristofferson said questioningly, wondering as to why Sam had asked.

"Awesome, I took Art and Business too!" Sam said with a large grin, and then he started to lean over to Kristofferson's desk, snatching the sheet. "Lemmie see your times!"

Kristofferson watched Sam, as he scanned over the piece of paper, looking up where each lesson was, and then comparing them to his own. "Looks like we share Business and Art." Sam said, passing Kris his paper back. Kristofferson grinned.

"What other lessons do we share?" He said looking back at his sheet.

"Looks like we also share English, and science." Sam said looking back at his own sheet. He was about to make sure he was right, and take Kris' sheet again, only to be interrupted by Mr Lloyd.

"I will now issue your diaries, these will be used to record homework that needs to be completed, and you will also keep your timetabled in these." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh lord…" Sam groaned, leaning his head against his desk.

-O-

After the first hour of school, learning about curriculum, rules and various other unneeded information, they left for their first lessons. Kristofferson and Sam walked out with each other.

"Did you catch what the first lesson was?" Kristofferson said, looking to Sam at his side.

"English, I think. We should be in the same group too. Lemmie just check in case." Sam started to pull out his diary, where he put his timetable.

"I hope it is, English is too easy." Kristofferson said, as he saw Sam give him an agreeing look. "Maybe Ash will be in our group."

"A friend?" Sam asked, looking back at his diary, but still listening to Kristofferson.

"My cousin." Kristofferson corrected, as he smiled at the thought of his little lover.

"Oh cool! Maybe Jenny will be with us!" Sam smiled.

After taking various twists and turns, and looking at different class numbers, they found their class, with a group of people standing outside. Sam and Kristofferson looked around, using their increased height to overlook everyone else. Kristofferson noticed a little tuft of red fox fur, shorter than everyone else, next to some black fur. Kristofferson tugged Sam's arm.

"There's Ash." He said, pointing in Ash's direction.

"That looks like Jenny too!" Sam said, getting exited, hoping to see his friend. "HEY! JENNY!"

Jenny and Ash looked in the direction of the noise, and saw Sam. Jenny started to run over to him, with Ash just behind. Sam opened his arms, and Jenny ran in to them, returning the hug. Ashton noticed Kristofferson, and jogged over to be next to him.

Kristofferson looked confused "So are you... going out or something?"

Sam and Jenny looked at each other, laughed, and looked back at Kristofferson and Ash "No! We're just friends." Sam said with a giggle.

After they had a giggle, the group waited for their first lesson to start, got to becoming better friends, and enjoyed each other's company.

**I've recently gotten more into the thought of writing this story. I've even made a cover picture for it in my spare time, and stuff. I'm just getting more into the writing now I guess, and I don't think I'm gonna stop anytime soon. I may even write more stories, but you never know. Time will tell.**


	10. Only Intimate Moment

**Hiya guys :3 Sorry it's been longer than I thought that the last update. I wrote something else and I took a small break. So yeah, here you go :)**

After two hours of sitting on their butts, in the less than comforting chairs they had in one classroom, and then having to go to their second class to get that out of the way; all of the students got up to go to their break between lessons, to grab food and such. The second lesson happened to be maths, and though Ash's got to be with his new friends, and his love in one lesson, they had to split from each other.

Though, he was not alone. Sam just so happened to be in the same group for maths. Naturally, having gotten to know each other in the previous lesson, they sat by each other. Whilst they got their things together, Ash wondered.

"Where do you think Kris and Jenny are?" Ash spoke up, only just realising, that the fun he wasn't supposed to be having with Sam in the lesson, made him forget about them.

"My guess; Jen's in a higher tier group, as well as Kris." Sam said, pulling a pack of gum out of his coats inside pocket, taking a stick out and putting it in his mouth. "Probably not together though." Ash's ears perked up, as he put his pencil case in his backpack.

"What makes you say that?" Ash said, suspiciously.

"Gut instincts." Sam shrugged, as he chewed his gum. He put his pack round his shoulders. "Wanna go get some food, then find Jenny and Kris?"

Ash's stomach grumbled. "Yeah, sure!" He said, sounding perky. They followed a group of other students out of the door, as the teacher packed away his equipment.

-O-

Kristofferson gathered his things together at the end of his lesson. Unlike his cousin, he anticipated that he would not be in the same group as him. Though apparently, he wasn't in a group with anyone he knew at all.

Feeling a bit down after the boring lesson of algebra, and missing his friends, and his little lover, he thanks God his lesson was over, and he would get the chance to spend time with Ash again, before their next lesson.

But before he tried to look for Ash, Jenny or Sam, he felt peckish.

"_Should probably grab some food…" _He contemplated, and then accepted the idea, as he was walking out of the classroom. He started to look for the school canteen.

-O-

Ash and Sam were walking towards the Canteen, or at least the directions the school map told them it was. They shared light, friendly banter, and were talking about funny and interesting stories.

"Hey; Fox-Fag!" Sam and Ash turned, not knowing who said it, or to which of them it referred too. As they turned around in the relatively small hallway, Ash met with the bulky and unflattering figure of beaver's son. "Yeah; you, Ash Fox."

Ash became tense, knowing he would only lead to trouble. Sam too, became tense, though because of his overbearing figure. Though Sam was only slightly shorter, he still felt intimidated, and knew the type of person they were staring face to face.

"What do you want Gary?" Ash blurted out, trying to be brave, and maintain his composure. He felt like he was failing miserably at it, but he had to stand strong.

Sam tried to be casual. "So like… who is this kid?" He said remarkable nonchalantly.

"Shut it, before you're your girly eyeliner, gets messed up by your tears!" Gary hissed, raising his fist to Sam's face. Sam faltered slightly, though still, somehow, looking him the eyes.

Gary then turned his attention back to Ash, making a menacing grimace. He walked closer to Ash, until he was his personally space bubble. Ash started to panic slightly. He didn't expect to be in this situation. Being face to face with Gary, and not having Kristofferson to protect him.

"Awww, is little Ash wetting himself? Is he scared? Well don't worry; I have some friends that can take care of that." Gary said, with a vile grin across his face. As strung the sentence together, a rather butch squirrel, and an intimidating racoon showed up from behind Gary, cracking their knuckles.

Ash probably went whiter than a sheet under his fur as they approached. It happened very fast.

Gary threw a punch at Ash. He would've dodged it, but he was immobilised by intense fear. It lander him right in his eye, and he fell to the floor. He turned in the process, and landed, face first, on his nose.

A crowd started to gather around the scene. Gary was slowly started to encroach upon Ash again. He felt a slight pain in his foot, and felt a swift uppercut from under his chin. Though he felt like he should've been blasted into the air from the strike, his foot remained stationary, and he flew onto his back, with a painful crunch.

Gary shrieked at the impact, seeing, not Ash, or Kristofferson, but the gothic fox he told to stay silent before, standing on his painful foot. Gary attempted to get onto his feet, but he was stopped but an excruciating, stab of pain though his leg. Sam had twisted his own foot on top of Gary's own, causing it to do something it shouldn't be able to do.

Gary, yet again yelped in pain, as he saw Sam slink off of his leg, and start to approach his people. The racoon, and squirrel backed off, and quickly started to help Gary onto his feet.

"Urgh! I'll get you Ash!" He finally got to his feet, with the support of his "friends". He sharply turned to Sam. "And you'll be next, you little shit!" The three bullies hauled their way off slowly, defeated.

Sam walked over to Ash, who looked at him, stunned. "I didn't think you did karate." Ash claimed. Sam shrugged "I don't." They shared a small giggle, until they heard a familiar voice.

"ASH! ASH! Oh my God!" They turned again, to see Kris run up to Ash. He pulled him into a hug, then pulled out to look at Ash. "What happened?!"

Ash smiled at the concern of his love, and the fact he got to see Gary get the crap get beaten out of. "Gary, and some of his friends started to beat me up." Kristofferson, looked at him, starting to fill with an uncontrollable rage toward Gary.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kris shouted, his body replacing all the good in him, with pure hatred. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at Ash. His face was bleeding, from his nose, and his eye looked sore, like it was black. "But first, let's clean you up." Kristofferson led Ash to the nearest toilets.

Sam simply watched the scene, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, so what happened with them?" Jenny asked.

-O-

"So how did you get rid of Gary?" Kris finally asked, as he watched Ash wash his face, in the faucet in front of the mirror.

"Sam did it." Kristofferson's ears perked up "How?"

"He stood on Gary's foot, and upper-cutted him, causing him to fall to the floor. Then he like, dislocated his foot or something." Kristofferson suddenly felt like he wanted to kiss Sam for protecting his Ash. He walked over to Ash, and turned him from the faucet by his shoulder.

He quickly made sure nobody was looking, hid behind the stalls of the toilets, and put his hands behind Ash's back, pulling him close. "Well… I'm so glad you're okay…" Kristofferson said. He leant in to kiss Ash, and Ash kissed back, enjoying, probably the only intimate moment they would probably get for the rest of the school day. They broke the kiss after a couple of seconds, and looked at each other.

"Thanks, sweetheart…" Ash whispered. With that, they both made their way out of the bathroom.


	11. Moans and Groans

After they got out of the toilets, they had virtually no time to do anything else, as the bell had ringed almost as soon as they stepped out the door. Ash and Kristofferson had to attend their next anyway. For the rest of the day, it was relatively simple, two more lessons, science for the both of them, art for Kris and P.E for Ash, and at the end of the day, after the second, extended break period, an IT lesson.

Kristofferson's art lesson went relatively well. Though, not the way he would have liked. He spent more time laughing at Sam and Jenny who had both also chosen the subject. Jenny had fallen off of her chair from laughter, and Sam was bashing his head the table in delight, cackling, almost maniacally at the same time, at the show. Kristofferson was also on the brink of wetting himself from the laughter, but he still felt a niggling worry about how Ash was getting along. He could tell something was probably up.

He wasn't wrong. Turns out Gary and his friends had also chosen P.E, and had ended up making Ash fall face first into the mud, got hit in the face by an acorn, and had cut up the side of his leg slightly. All of these "accidents" being caused by the arrogant group of boys he faced earlier in the day. Though afterward, the damage wasn't too bad, the only thing that ached was his pride. But he knew Kris could make it better, no matter what.

Kristofferson had also learned something interesting about himself during the day. Computers were definitely not his strong suit. He found he was in one of the lower tier groups. He wasn't upset, he knew he would have to work hard to make up for his low grade, and hope he would gain something out of it. He couldn't guarantee that he could be as hard working in some of his other lessons, the ones with Sam mainly. He seemed to bring out the rebellious side of Kristofferson. Obviously, Kris knew he meant well, and did what did unintentionally, but still, he was distracting. But Kris could live with that.

Despite his ineptitude toward the subject, it did have an upside. Ash happened to be in the same group as him. So they spent most of the lesson, sitting at the back of the classroom, exchanging romantic glances, and gestures. They may have slightly overstepped the mark when Kris rubbed up Ash's leg under the table, and brought his hand particularly close to his intimate regions, causing Ash to jerk awkwardly in excitement.

All in all, and despite the unfortunate events that had occurred earlier on, the day was good, and the boys walked home, feeling very much uplifted.

-O-

They both arrived home, hand in hand. The house was empty. Kristofferson walked into the kitchen to find a note attached the fridge.

_Ash & Kris,_

_We've gone out for the night, to go to a house party with badger. We are not going to be home until tomorrow morning, until after you have left for school probably. We're leaving you by yourselves, and we hope you're old enough to take care, and be responsible until we get home._

_Love, Mum xx_

Kristofferson put down the note. He felt shocked that they had not been home on the first day of school. He kind of wanted to talk about it with them.

Despite his disappointment, he realised, him and Ash had a very rare opportunity. They were home, alone. With no adult supervision, until tomorrow morning; leaving them by themselves for the night. Kristofferson lit up.

"Ash, babe, come see this!" Summoned Kristofferson.

"Be quiet Kris, mum and dad will hear you!" Ash hissed as he ran in.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Kristofferson said with a smirk, handing Ash the note. HE watched Ash read it, until he saw a wide grin spread across his face. They looked at each other, and made a break for their rooms.

They went to their separate rooms, grabbed their sheets, and pillows, and stripped down to their boxers. For some reason, something stopped them from stripping the whole way.

They met back up near the living room, near the sofa, sheets in arms. They got themselves prepared, as Kristofferson jumped into the sheets that littered the sofa, and Ash crawled in next to him, snuggling up into Kristofferson embrace. They turned the T.V on for the first time, without fear of being caught engaging in romance with each other. The rest of the day was bliss. But the best was yet to come.

-O-

It was 10:00 pm. They had been in the same embrace for the past 7, or so hours, kissing and caressing each other intimately and lovingly. They had the T.V on for the whole time, but they weren't paying any attention to it anyway.

Kristofferson picked up the remote, to check the time. He saw and decided it was time for bed. He found Ashton sleeping against his chest, purring like a beautiful cub. He had his muzzle in Kris' chest fur, with his hand on Kris' shoulders. He was smiling.

Kristofferson almost didn't want to wake him up. But the time was ripe. The time they had both waited patiently for. Kristofferson awoke Ash, and started to lift him to his bed, as if they had just gotten married, and Ash was the bride. Kristofferson had bought some sheets with them, under Ash's body.

Kristofferson walked into the open bedroom, and over the the bare bed, devoid of a quilt or any pillows. He placed Ash down on the bed, with the pillows and quilt, and Kris climbed on top of Ash, pulling the sheets over the top of them. He felt hot, as they looked into each other's eyes. Two pairs of orbs, filled with eternal passion and love, engulfing each other's essence.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kristofferson whispered into Ash's ear.

"…_Yes…" _Ash whispered in response. They both smiled, as Kris slowly started to remove Ash's boxers, as Ash did the same to Kris. Ash looked down at his mated length for the first time. Kristofferson was big. Very big.

Kristofferson was slow. He started to kiss Ash's neck, gaining a slight moan from Ash, form the heat of the situation. He felt the silky smooth touch of Ash's fur, as it mingled with his own. He started to lean into Ash, who had spread his legs, to allow access. He started to enter.

He only started to lean his wood into Ash, and the smaller fox hissed slightly, in pain. Kristofferson stopped pushing in, as he looked at Ash.

"…_Keep going…" _Ash told him. Although neither of them were even near to climaxing, he still felt a damp sensation near the place where his rump was stinging. _Was it bleeding?_

Kristofferson started to press into Ash again, although this time, he got a more positive response from Ash, with a huge groan of pleasure, and ecstasy. Kristofferson kept going his until he got to his knot. He pulled back, and thrusted. He repeated again, getting more of the knot into Ash, and each time, receiving a huge groan, or a scream of pleasure. He pulled back, and made one last thrust, as he got his knot inside of Ash, at the same time, biting into Ash shoulder as he became slightly more ferial. He started to thrust rapidly, pumping in and out of Ash, with the smaller male gripping him round the shoulders, with an embrace that not even God himself could release.

After a few more minutes of non-stop action, unbelievable shockwaves of pleasure jutted throughout the pair. They were close. Kristofferson and Ash were panting relentlessly. With one last push, Ash felt his inside become wet. He felt his loves seed spurt into him. Ash then let himself release. He got the both of them wet and sticky from his fluid.

Kristofferson slumped onto Ash, as the smaller of the two was pushed further into the bed, as the weight of the other pushed him down. He looked at Kris, whom he still his arms around his shoulders. Ash kissed him on the lips, and Kristofferson happily accepted, and they shared a long, and beautiful kiss, in the glow of the after-sex, while Kristofferson softened up, to release himself from Ash. Even though he didn't want to.


	12. Horizontal to Vertical

Ash's eyes flickered open, peering into the darkness. Two lanky and warm appendages wrapped around his small frame, their source pressed against him from behind. Ash smiled, turning to Kristofferson, waking his cousin. The silver fur started to move, to allow Ash to cuddle directly up to Kris. Ash looked up at his lover.

"Morning." Ash let out quietly, with a slight sigh. He moved his hands up Kris' naked body, from his hips to his chest fur, and gripped it lightly. Kristofferson simply looked down, and responded with a sweet peck on the lips, as he pulled Ash closer to himself.

Kris finally spoke up after the small yet meaningful gestures. "We should probably get up, what time is it?"

Ash turned his head to the alarm clock placed on the table to the side of the bed.

"Half past six. "Ash replied. Kristofferson pushed himself up. Ash remained led down.

"I'm going to have a shower." Ash's ears perked up slightly. He had been reminded of the sentiment his lover had left in, and on him from last night. He watched Kristofferson climb over him to get to the bathroom, but Ash quickly pulled himself up by tugging Kristofferson hand. Kris took the hint, as he watched the rest of the nude body shimmy out of the thick sheets.

Ash realised Kris was looking at his nether regions, and blushed slightly. Kristofferson noticed, and walked over to Ash. He wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist, and started to walk to the bathroom, with the other connected to him at the hip.

They walked only one step before Ash cringed from the sore pain in his rear. Kristofferson looked, slightly worried, as he saw Ash hiss, and topple slightly. Kris held on to Ash to stop him from keeling over. Kristofferson became slightly more concerned.

"Are you alright?!" Kris asked, desperate for an answer.

"Y…Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore from last night." Ash reassured Kristofferson.

"Was I too rough?" Kris questioned, hoping he wasn't.

"You were perfect." Ash said simply. He leant up and kissed Kris on the cheek lightly. Kris smiled in response, and they started to make their way to the bathroom yet again.

-O-

They stepped into the invigorating spray of the shower. Kristofferson first, pulling Ash in with him. It was slightly cramped, but only slightly so.

For the first few minutes, all they did was stand in the steam, and stream of the shower, letting the water soak them deeply. Kristofferson made the first move. While he was stood behind Ash, he grabbed some shampoo, and squeezed some into his hand. He put the bottle down, and rubbed the substance in his paws.

He came up behind Ash, and started to massage his shoulders with the shampoo. He rubbed it thoroughly though the red fur of his lover, letting it cascade through the locks. He started to make his way down to Ash's lower back, getting small purrs from the other. He felt around the smaller boys hips, rubbing his hands up and down, cleaning his mate.

He pulled Ash closer feeling the boys back against his chest. Ash smiled. He knew what was coming. So he turned to face Kris, and clamped his arms around the larger boy's shoulders. They started to kiss deeply, as they started to replay the events of the night before. Only taking a horizontal action, and making it vertical. They let themselves be engulfed by passion, love, ecstasy and the mist of the shower.

-O-

Ash was drying himself in his room. Him and Kris had only just gotten out of the shower, and had gone to their separate rooms to get changed. It was the first time in hours they had been separate. Ash was slightly annoyed, he wanted to spend all day with his lover, but they both had school, and other things to do.

After he dried inside his ear, he approached his wardrobe. He opened it to see if he could find something to wear for the day. It was currently 7:05, as they had spent way more time in the shower than was intended. Luckily school wasn't for another hour or so.

He picked up a simple V-neck shirt, some simple brown trousers, with pockets lining the sides, and picked up his regular sneakers. He headed to the kitchen for some food.

-O-

Kristofferson walked out of his room, to get some food from the kitchen before heading to school. While he was back in his room, he had also picked out a selection of clothes. He chose a red t-shirt, a white hoodie with blue arms, and 'Live, Love' written on the side near his hip. He chose some knee length camouflage shorts, and wore his trademark yellow shoes.

He was thinking of what would be happening during the day. He was thinking about Sam and Jenny, and what antics they would get up too. He was thinking about Gary ad his pathetic group of mental defectives. He was thinking about everything, all of the different thoughts swirled around in his mind. Until he remembered something crucial that he had neglected to do the previous day.

"_I never thanked Sam for looking out for Ash…"_ Kristofferson mentally scolded himself. He made it his first priority at the start of the day.

He found himself so deep in thought that he had stopped walking down the hall, and had even stopped breathing. He took a quite breath, feeling slightly annoyed that he let himself become so unfocused. He started to walk to the kitchen,

-O-

Ash was stood at the kitchen counter, buttering some toast, when he heard a pair of sly feet slink into the kitchens. He turned to see Kristofferson slightly confused face, as he looked at the plate of toast Ash had set out only a minute ago.

"It's for you." Ash simply put, gesturing Kris to eat it. Kris complied.

"Thanks Ash." Kris said with a smile. Ash smiled as he turned to finish his own pieces of food. He took his plate over to the table, and sat next to Kristofferson, giving his a peck on the cheek as he set his plate down.

For the next ten minutes, all the did was eat, not saying a word to each other. They were content with the atmosphere as it was, without chatter.


	13. In The Same Situation

**Sorry for the really late update :( I've been really busy recently, and time has kinda gotten away with me. I've had and have still got loads of stuff on, and I've also been investing time into something else I've been writing. But don't worry; I haven't given up on the story. Soon, I will get more time to do more with story, since the Christmas holidays are round the corner.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

The two of them made their way to school. Ash found the trip uncomfortable, with the soreness around his butt. He had to stop a few times during the walk, as his pain threshold was weaker than he had initially thought.

They climbed the ladder, walked through the main entrance, and walked to their starter lesson, to meet their friends.

-O-

Kristofferson walked through the door to his initial lesson of the day, with the thoughts of what he would do while he waited for Sam to show up. Fortunately, he saw Sam had already arrived to class, and was leaning back in his chair, with his legs crossed on the table in front of him. He was texting.

Kris walked over to his seat, and took his place, sat down next to Sam, drawing the other teen's attention. Looking at Sam more close up, made him realise, something seemed different about him. Nothing about his fur; or facial features. Just his clothes. They were baggy.

Though this seemed like a weird, and slightly perverse thing to notice, it got Kristofferson thinking as to why. It seemed unusual to see Sam without clothes that exposed his feminine features, and curves, through the use of tight fit. He was wearing a pair of black track bottoms that were lowered to the knee. He also wore a baggy purple shirt that had the sleeves dangling on the side of his arms. The only thing keeping the shirt up was a pair of straps holding onto his shoulders.

That was it, no shoes or anything, apart from two royal blue sweatbands on his wrists.

"Hey Kris, what's up?" Sam asked, seeing the way Kris was looking, with slight confusion.

"Not much, just… why are you dressed like that?" Kris responded, still looking, in slight awe of the lanky fitting look.

"What, the tracksuit bottoms and shirt? I've got dance on today; I need to wear things that I can move freely in." Sam said, looking at Kristofferson like he should have known.

"Oh! That's pretty cool." Kristofferson said promptly. He suddenly remembered what he told himself tell Sam.

"Hey, uhm… I wanted to, uh, thank you for, um uhh, looking out… for Ash yesterday. It was, really… really kind of you…" Kristofferson thanked, awkwardly. Sam looked confused.

"No problem dude. It's what friends do, look out for each other. I would have done the same for you, and I'm sure, you would have done the same for me in that situation." Sam claimed with a smile. Kristofferson felt at ease, knowing how much of a good friend he and Ash has made in Sam.

They simply chatted for the rest of the period before the initial lesson started.


	14. Eh eh (Nothin' else I can say)

The plan the for the day was interesting for the teens. Science, math and a GCSE lesson. For Jenny, Kris and Ash, was history since they had all chosen said subject. Sam was alone however in dance. Ash had previously stated crudely "Enjoy your prancing and pirouettes in leotards." Which Sam sharply responded with "Enjoy your changing room filled with fifty other naked men, while I'm in with 20 attractive women that don't even interest me." Ash shut his trap post haste after the comment. Though the fact was true in more ways than one and that changing with other men felt quite nice, his heart was with Kristofferson.

History was interesting, but incidentally the dance studio was below the classroom. Most of the lesson all they heard was loud music, laughter, shouting (as well as the distinct voice of Sam) and the odd sequel followed by a thud, to which some of the members of class would giggle.

Followed by the lesson they all separated to different lessons. Kristofferson attended French, Ash attended German and Sam went too Drama with Jenny. During French, Kristofferson looked outside the window, thinking about Ash, which was little surprize since his cousin was always at the centre of his mind and somehow Kristofferson knew he was the main feature of Ashes thoughts as well. He could only wonder as to how Ash was doing while they were separate.

-O-

The group had met up earlier during the beginning of lunch and were going to grab some food. They walked and talked, bantering about their lessons.

"Gary was like prodding me in the back of the head with some glue we'd been given and he was all like 'Oh yeah, I'm gonna take you down when you least expect it' and I was all like 'Dude, you know if you do that, you're gonna have my cousin and friends to deal with. Sam is not someone who likes to waste his time beating pathetic losers like you and my cousin hates you anyway.' So he starts prodding me with the glue and getting it in my fur, but then the teacher snatched the glue and told him to get out." Ash said with a laugh.

"God I hate that dick. You know I saw him after school and started shouting abuse about Lady Gaga, after seeing my shirt! I was told him 'Eh eh, there's nothin' else I can say.' And he said 'You what mate?' I kicked him in the balls and walked off." Sam explained, looking thoroughly pissed off. "God, not like he knows anything about music. He probably listens to Lil' Wayne and Drake. Christ he's frighteningly working class."

The group let out a giggle as they entered the canteen. They lined up just like other people. The line was quite short. The group stood, talking to each other while they waited for the line to move. Kristofferson felt a poke on his shoulder, so he turned.

He saw Agnes looking at him with a full hearted smile. He could feel Ash bear into her with a filthy glare of hatred, as the rest of them turned to see her. "Hey Kris! How you doing?" She greeted him with a hug. She released her grip around Kris, but not before giving him a full kiss on the lips. She thought Kris and her were still dating. Ash looked at her bearing his fangs in anger, but he stayed silent.

"Uhh good, good." Kris answered shakily. He was lost for words. He really didn't want to speak with Agnes currently. Not when he could see Ash getting pent up in anger. Before she continued, she heard another voice in the distance.

"C'mon Agnes, let's go!" called out a female badger in the distance. "Okay! Coming" Agnes replied.

"Sorry Kris, gotta go. I'll speak to you later kay?" Agnes said. Kris nodded nervously. He watched Agnes run off too her friends, as they left.

"God, how has she become more annoying?" Ash said roughly. Kris turned to his lover in surprize "I thought you liked her." Kris said, confused.

"I did, until you and I…" Had Kris not pressed his hand against Ash's mouth, he would've said about their relationship in front of their friends. Luckily Sam and Jenny were talking to each other and not them.

"_You need to be more careful!" _Kris hissed at Ash, who looked down at the floor with a sad expression. Kristofferson felt heartbroken for upsetting his boyfriend. Had nobody been there, he would've comforted Ash with kiss, but they were surrounded.

-O-

Lunch had been very much uneventful. They had eaten food, walked around and not much else. For the most part, they had discussed a lesson they were all having after lunch. P.E?

For some reason all of them had it. Apparently, it's a compulsory subject, so even though Ash had chosen it as a GCSE subject, they still all had it at certain times. They were all walking to the changing rooms. Various twists and turns were taken before the four of them made it too the physical education department of the school.

There were two entrances. One too the girls changing rooms, the other was the boys. Gender specific teachers had offices located next to these entrances, in case anyone from the other gender needed assistance.

"Right, let's get changed." Ash said with confidence. He and Kristofferson started walking to the changing rooms, expecting Jenny to go the other way and Sam to follow them. But Sam headed for the girls changing room office, where some female teachers were seen.

"Sam, where are you going, you're not getting changed with the girls are you?" Kristofferson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Forgot to say, I'm going with the dance GCSE girls to the dance studio. Dance policy, during P.E, if you're a dance student, you may skip P.E and go and practice." Sam said with a smirk.

Ash and Kris both dropped their ears at the statement. So it was just them then.

"Before I go though, I didn't know whether you two wanted to go down town after school, with Jenny and I?" Sam asked after walking a few steps ad turning.

"Down town?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"You don't know about the town a few animals have set up near the school? I'll take you there after school. I'll meet you guys after lesson, and we'll head out." Sam said with a smile. Before either of the other boys could protest, Sam turned, saying "Chao."

Kris and Ash stood there, confused. A town? Near the school of all places.

They turned to each other, shrugged at each other, and walked into the changing rooms.


	15. Vanity Fair

Ash and Kristofferson had finished changing quickly, as to meet up with Sam for their trip too town. They were both interested to see what they would be doing in town, having no knowledge of what would be available to do in town. They both stood next to each other, close enough to let the fur on their arms mingle. They had been waiting a good ten minutes for Sam to turn up and were becoming restless.

"Did you text him?" Kristofferson asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, three times." Ash replied, looking back at his phone to see if he had received any texts back.

"Maybe we should just go…" Kristofferson was about to being walking away, when he heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor, while looking back to see the tall, blonde fox running toward them. His clothing was different from what he was wearing previously during the day. He had traded in his baggy clothing for something more bright. He was wearing a long sleeve, baggy shirt with what appeared to be fake violets sown all over the shirt. He wore some white jeans and some black boots over the top of the jeans.

"Sorry, I'm late, just had to do something." Sam said perkily, as he stopped in front of the two other foxes. Ash looked at the older boy, confused.

"What are you wearing?" He said, looking at the blonde with a tilted head of confusion.

"Oh this? It's a shirt I made, based on a costume worn by Lady Gaga, but instead of sunflowers, they're violets." Sam responded looking down at the handy work of his own shirt.

"You really do love her don't you?" Kris said, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't even know, come on lets go." The group began to walk out of the school.

-O-

They walked through sun lit streets, passed by various other pedestrians, made up of a multitudinous amount of other animals. The sound of chatter, footsteps and laughter filled the warm streets. It may have been later on in the year, with the colder months slowly encroaching on them, but the day was particularly warm and sunny.

The boys also saw others from their school, only identifiable based one who possessed school bags and such.

As they walked through the streets, the two lovers inspected the shops lining the sides of the road and the slightly older fox browsing through the shops, as if looking for something specific. Ash seemed interested in what Sam was looking for.

"So why are we here again?" Ash asked Sam, knowing the answer was going to come as strange one.

"Well, I'm hoping that for Christmas, I would be able do a photo shoot, you know for fun, so I'm coming to book an appointment." Sam replied, smiling.

"A photo shoot, you mean like modelling?" Kristofferson questioned, perking his ears up. The thought of Sam wearing clothes, and modelling in front of a camera, came as quite an arousing thought.

"Yeah, you know, just having photos taken of me. I don't know why, but I think I'd really enjoy it. Mind you, I don't think I'll end up anywhere like Vanity Fair." Sam sighed, looking around, looking slightly downhearted, but he quickly perked up again. "Hey, why don't you guys join me?"

The two boys were taken aback by the request. Having photos of themselves taken professionally? Wasn't it really expensive? "How much would it cost?" Kristofferson asked.

"Nothing, I know a guy, so it's not a big deal. Come on guys, it'll be fun."

The two foxes looked at each other, both wanting too and knowing that the other wanted too. They turned back to Sam. "Sure, why not." Ash said, smiling.

"Awesome! Come on, let's keep on looking around." The group continued walking. Kristofferson was slightly apprehensive about the idea, but there wasn't much he could do now. What was the worst that could happen anyway?


End file.
